My Lucky Charm
by writergirl27
Summary: Logan has always loved Camille even when they were broken up. So, when Logan is invited to Camille's wedding will he get the guts to say how he feels? R&R T for language and slightly suggestive themes


I wish that I had ran after her. I wish that I hadn't been so afraid to tell her that I was wrong. I wish that I hadn't been too afraid that it would get around that Logan Mitchell was wrong. I wish that I had gotten up the nerve for every time I saw her at the pool or walking through the lobby. I wish that I had helped her rehearse for that one part. Who needed Venus anyway? I wish that I could've told her before it was too late.

I woke up that morning to see the TV blaring E! News talking about how her wedding was going to be the one that was going to be the most talked about for years to come. How she had been offered _thousands_ upon thousands of dresses. How her soon-to-be husband was the ideal guy for her. They had been repeating it since she had gotten engaged and I was still sick of seeing it every day.

While Big Time Rush had steadily risen over the last few years, her career had skyrocketed. She had been in a movie named Shadowskill, some thriller. She won an Oscar for best supporting actress. I thought that it was mostly from the shirtless scene she did. I will never be able to describe to you the jealousy that I felt while watching that movie. It should've been me who saw her privately. The whole world got to see what I had desired of seeing. It still made me full of rage when that movie came on.

The worst part was when she fell in love with her co-star. The one and only Dak Zevon. It hadn't necessarily been the issue with Dak; he was a cool guy who the band had worked with. It was simply just how he was _so nice_. I could never hate Dak. Sure if she had gotten engaged to some total douche-bag then it would've been fine to be angry at her. Still to see her happy with him and to know that it could've been me still killed me.

I continued that day as normally as I could. I knew that I would have to face the wedding sooner or later, seeing that it was today. Being the trustful friends and companions of Camille the band was invited. Dak even wanted Gustavo to be there. I thought that was odd considering that Gustavo hated love but who knew.

The dreaded time of five o'clock showed up and I looked into the church. A pang of jealousy hit my chest as I realized that it should've been me who was pacing nervously at the altar. I should be fidgeting nervously in my tux. I shouldn't be standing by the church entrance in a button down shirt wondering all these things.

We were all told to sit down and that's when the horror show began. They all walked down the aisle. Dak and his parents, Jo and Jett. You could practically see the hate in Jo's eyes and Kendall's cheeks turning red as Jett went to hold her hand. Then came Stephanie and finally came the song. The last chance. She entered the room in a gorgeous gown. Her hair in beautiful curls that toppled around her perfect face and a smile that could warm me from the inside-out.

She walked down the aisle gracefully. I couldn't help but grin at her. She walked up to him and hugged him. That's what killed me. I sat down, upset.

The wedding ceremony dragged on awfully slow for my taste. Until came the words that I had needed to hear.

"If anyone objects to this act of love please speak now or forever hold your peace."

I felt stares at me. Camille's eyes were looked with a mix of hope and warning. I stood up knowing that I shouldn't. Camille looked away and a few people gasped.

"Camille, I know that this is your special day. I won't make this speech long. Ever since you slapped Kendall at the Palmwoods hotel I knew that you were something special. You were someone different and full of spunk and charisma. Much of which I was lacking. You were the first girl I ever loved. My first kiss and the one I should've never let go of. I know that you're happy with Dak and I would never want to hurt you. That's what I've realized. I realized that I don't care if you're with me or not. That doesn't matter. All that matters is your happiness. If you're happier with him than so be it. I will always love you Camille. I just want you to be happy." I said. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes.

Camille looked shocked as she tried to process what just happened. She stood for a minute or two.

"May I go on?" The preacher asked. She nodded and I felt my stomach drop. All hope that I had possibly had was now gone.

"Do you Zachary "Dak" Zevon take Camille Anne Rogers to be your lawfully wedded wife. Through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I….I do." Dak said. He looked at me and smiled and I felt my gut drop even lower.

"And do you Camille Anne Rogers take Zachary "Dak" Zevon as your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and in health till death do you"

"No." She said. My head shot up.

"I'm sorry?" The preacher asked. You could tell he had never been in this situation before.

"I said no. Look Dak. You are amazing and wonderful and a great guy. You are going to make a lucky girl very happy one day. Although I don't think it's going to be me." Camille said. I looked at her and for once she smiled at me. She stepped down from the altar and walked up to me. "Did you mean everything you said in that speech?"

"Every single word of it." I said. "Camille I've remained in love with you for over five years. I love you so much."

Camille looked at me with tears streaming down her face. Just with that look I knew. I picked her up as she gave me a kiss. A kiss that was full of passion and tension built up over a five year period. I could hear the people start to clap around us. Carlos was wolf-whistling and I smiled into the kiss. We finally pulled apart and I brought my forehead to hers.

"Think we waited long enough?"

"Hell yeah." She said with a laugh. "I love you Logan Mitchell." She captured my lips with hers once again and I felt complete. I was myself again. No longer the torn up pieces of me that I was when we broke up.

From that I learned something. You can never wait for something because it may very well never happen. I waited for the love of my life and I got her. I consider myself the luckiest man in the world. All because of my good luck charm-her.

**Ok so I hope you all enjoyed. This plans to stay a one-shot but I hope you all enjoy (as always I take requests and I love writing) things are starting to settle down for me so hopefully I will be updating very soon on my other stories.**

**BTW I have a major Raising Kody announcement **

**As much as I love this new installment it is going nowhere..I have decided to delete the story and write a super long epilogue instead. I am super sorry and I apologize if anyone is upset by this. This way I start writing more stories. I love you all *Mwah!***


End file.
